


К свету

by Meloly



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Альтернативная концовка к макси "Во тьму".





	К свету

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Во тьму](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814722) by [Meloly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly), [Ratnagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar). 



> Конец макси, конечно, тоже по-своему правильный, но захотелось представить, как всё было бы дальше.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Ричи мельком просматривает тонюсенькую папку, врученную начальником на планёрке, и с раздражением кидает её на заваленный бумагами стол. Порученное ему дело о воришках настолько прозрачное и типичное, что на раскрытие вместо целой недели хватит пары дней, а то и нескольких часов. Ричи достаточно посмотреть на лист отпечатков, на перечень улик, одной из которых является вода на полу, и список подозреваемых, но сейчас он для этого слишком зол.

После расследования скандальных преступлений Рогана — вот _это_?

Не может быть, чтобы Стэн, припеваючи живущий сейчас в Дерри, был ни при чём. Уж кому-кому, а ему ничего не стоило бы позвонить и деловито, с кучей аргументов попросить, чтобы Ричи, специальному агенту ФБР, впредь не давали никаких особых расследований. «Он временно нестабилен», «ему нужно прийти в себя», «войдите в его положение», и прочее, и прочее, в чём Стэн уверен на все сто процентов, тогда как в Стэне и его мнении на сто процентов уверен весь штаб.

_Да пошло оно всё._

Ричи хватает со стола упаковку арбузной жевательной резинки, солнечные очки, телефон, рывком встаёт, с силой задвигает стул и быстрым шагом выходит на улицу. Он ощущает спиной любопытные взгляды сослуживцев, но даже не оборачивается, не бросает никаких острот. Ричи и так знает, как к нему относятся после возвращения в Портленд, и лишний раз затевать ссору нет никакого желания.

Мистер Грей в его голове ехидно посмеивается.

Солнце ласково согревает кожу, пока Ричи стоит на крыльце участка и стучит ногой по бетону. Возвращаться домой? Без Стэна, хоть он и полнейшая задница, в их квартире стало очень скучно и вдобавок пыльно. Засесть в кафе? Ричи не голоден, а больше там делать нечего. Шляться по переулкам?.. Настроение Ричи падает со скоростью метеорита, стоит ему осознать, что идти, в общем-то, некуда и не к кому. Он мрачно сходит по ступенькам, останавливается у подъехавшего такси и в следующую секунду теряет дар речи.

Вылезший из такси Эдди Каспбрак смущённо улыбается, словно нарочно выжидал за углом нужный момент. За полтора месяца он успел полностью прийти в себя и немного отрастить волосы, что ему очень идёт. На поясе поблёскивает кобура, светло-розовая рубашка идеально выглажена.

— Привет, Ричи… — произносит Эдди, и в его голосе слышно не столько улыбку, сколько опасение. — Как хорошо, что я тебя встретил. Боялся, что заблужусь, потому что Ст… старший дежурный мне плохо объяснил, как добраться до этого участка.

— Эдс… — моргает Ричи, до сих пор не веря в его реальность. — Ты что тут делаешь? Стэн прислал?

На мгновение по лицу Эдди пробегает тень, и улыбка пропадает.

— При чём тут Стэн? — чуть резковато спрашивает он и сразу поджимает губы. — Я… я сам приехал. По обмену для повышения квалификации и все дела. Думал, ты обрадуешься...

Ричи смотрит на него во все глаза и жадно воссоздаёт все его черты, которые умудрился забыть. Эдди приехал сюда исключительно ради него, тут даже сомнений нет, и естественно, Ричи рад. Он действительно счастлив, в нём поднимается обжигающая волна полузабытой нежности и все те давние сомнения, которые он вечность назад оставил на пороге квартиры Билла.

Однако никакие эмоции он озвучить не может. Поперёк горла встаёт комок, в мыслях продолжает тихо смеяться мистер Грей. 

— Ты остановился в гостинице? — ровным голосом спрашивает Ричи вместо того, чтобы обнять. Или поцеловать. — В какой? Можешь пожить у меня, если… если хочешь.

Эдди улыбается ему глазами, отчего в нём словно загорается свет.

— Я уж думал, что ты не предложишь.

Даже если Эдди не в восторге от его квартиры, он этого не показывает и только смиренно тащит чемодан в бывшую комнату Стэна. Ричи тем временем заглядывает в холодильник и на скорую руку готовит омлет с помидорами — единственное блюдо, на которое способен.

— Я что-то не понял: кто ты и куда ты дел Ричи Тозиера? — со смехом спрашивает только что вышедший из душа Эдди. На нём футболка с шортами и белое махровое полотенце на шее, куда падают капли воды с кончиков волос.

— А что, ты по нему соскучился? — отзывается Ричи. Омлет уже ароматно дымится на сковородке, и он прикрывает её крышкой. — По этому оболтусу и психопату?

— Если честно, то да, — неожиданно серьёзно кивает Эдди, подходит и вдруг обнимает Ричи со спины, обвивает его руками, тесно прижимается, прячет лицо меж лопаток. Затылок сразу становится мокрым, Ричи вздрагивает и замирает. — Я скучал по тебе, Ричи. И поэтому приехал. Не мог больше сидеть там и думать, что ты тут один. 

Ричи открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то в духе: «Классная шутка, Эдс, однако ты знаешь, на самом деле мне тут классно и совсем не одиноко, никто не выносит мозг, и всё тип-топ», но с губ не срывается ни звука. Омлет шипит, по прозрачной крышке бегут струйки пара.

— Не оставляй меня второй раз, Ричи, — тихо говорит Эдди. — Пожалуйста. Я… ты же в курсе, я ведь… я тебя…. Боже, да скажи что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь.

Ричи щёлкает выключателем. Шипение прекращается, кухню наполняет приятная тишина. Ричи опускает ладони на руки Эдди, гладит и осторожно расцепляет их, после чего поворачивается. Эдди, опустив руки и слегка подняв голову, смотрит на него, его щёки краснее помидоров, которые Ричи только что старался аккуратно нарезать, но взгляд прямой и решительный.

— Ты никогда ещё не был таким красивым, Эдс.

— Ричи…

— Я, кстати, хотел спросить, как там твоя бойцовская рыбка. Ты её кому-нибудь…

Эдди обхватывает его за шею и целует, не дав договорить. От неожиданности Ричи едва не смахивает сковородку на пол, подавшись назад, но вовремя выпрямляется и буквально теряется в ощущениях — поцелуй Эдди разительно отличается от того, который ему на прощание подарил Ричи. Этот поцелуй напористый, жадный, чувственный до такой степени, что Ричи не выдерживает: подхватывает Эдди за бёдра и усаживает на кухонный стол, ногой оттолкнув табуретку.

Как же долго и сильно он этого желал. Как будто он и не уезжал никуда из Дерри, остался там и наконец-то зажил спокойно.

— Ричи… — шепчет ему Эдди в ухо, как будто может читать мысли, запускает горячие ладони под его футболку, задирает её и стягивает через верх, после чего одним махом стаскивает свою.

Прикосновение кожи к коже бьёт Ричи, словно удар хлыстом. Он не может оторваться от Эдди, он покрывает короткими поцелуями его шею и грудь, пока ладонью скользит ниже, под резинку шорт.

— Ты специально не надел бельё? — сбивчиво спрашивает Ричи, немало удивившись, и Эдди с хитрой улыбкой касается губами его лба.

Хорошо. Ричи остро чувствует, как же хорошо им обоим, под этим осенним солнцем, заливающим кухню, на этом стареньком деревянном столе, который ещё чуть-чуть — и развалится окончательно.

Эдди тихо и жарко стонет, когда Ричи сжимает их члены влажной ладонью, слабо цепляется за его плечи, еле заметно толкается бёдрами вверх. Он дрожит, и Ричи кажется, что они дрожат одинаково — от оглушающих эмоций, стынущего на коже пота, такого близкого, одуряющего оргазма. Эдди больно кусает его в предплечье, когда кончает, и Ричи…

Просыпается.

Он слепо смотрит в темноту, на чёрный потолок с поблёскивающей в свете уличного фонаря люстрой, и терпеливо ждёт, когда успокоится тело и остатки прекрасного, яркого сна канут в небытие.

_Что тебе снилось, Ричард? Не хочешь рассказать?_

Ричи закрывает лицо мокрыми ладонями, глотая воздух, как рыба. Щёки и лоб горячие, словно у него лихорадка, тело бьёт мелкая дрожь, стук сердца отдаётся в ушах.

_Расскажи. Это приказ, Ричард._

Он невольно всхлипывает, настолько реальным показался хриплый голос со стальным оттенком, и тут сбоку шевелится Эдди. Приподнимается, не с первой попытки берёт с прикроватной тумбы смартфон и смотрит на нём время, после чего поворачивается. Лицо у него обеспокоенное, бледное. 

— Ричи? — взволнованно спрашивает он, и в голосе никакой сонливости. — Ричи, ты в порядке? Снова кошмар?

Ричи с трудом кивает, не уверенный, что этот кивок видно, и Эдди привычно привлекает его к себе, крепко обнимает, успокаивающе вплетает пальцы в волосы. Ричи прижимается к нему, как ребёнок, и глубоко дышит. Эдди пахнет цветочным гелем для душа и зубной пастой.

— Пять предметов в нашей квартире, Ричи, — шёпотом говорит Эдди, гладит его по плечу и натягивает одеяло повыше. По коже растекается тепло. — Давай, ты сможешь их назвать. Всего лишь пять.

_Ричард, ещё один для тебя._

Пять… Бойцовская рыбка в аквариуме… Фотография Стэна и Билла в гостиной… Стопка голубых и зелёных полотенец в ванной… Начатая пачка сигарет на балконе… Фиолетовый флакон смазки на верхней полке шкафа-купе.

Эдди беззвучно смеётся от облегчения, целует его в нос, и Ричи наконец отпускает. Ледяной голос мистера Грея пропадает, прячется куда-то в глубины подсознания, из которых — Ричи хочется верить — ему с каждым разом всё сложнее и сложнее появляться вновь.

— Спасибо, Эдс, — Ричи сжимает под одеялом маленькую, сухую ладонь Эдди. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Ричи, — Эдди нежно сжимает его пальцы в ответ, улыбается и касается губами его лба. — Ещё рано совсем, так что… засыпай. У нас есть пара часов.

Голос Эдди затихает вдали, и Ричи засыпает вновь.


End file.
